Sakura is a cat
by cielchat
Summary: Sakura has been turned into a cat. Sasuke comes back to the village. Chaos ensured.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura slashed at the ninja, and then catapulted backwards. She gave the ninja room to run, but instead he put together his hands and muttered a jutsu. Sakura felt herself shrinking and her finger nails lengthening into claws. She tried to cry out but only heard a meow. The enemy ninja was unconscious. Sakura ran over to a pool and gasped. She had turned into a cat. "Not bad "mewed Sakura. She had pink fur and green eyes, and there was a white ring of fur on her chest. "Well, might as well get back to Konoha!"

Tsunade was working on a stack of papers when her door swung open. She looked up, but there was no one there. A moment later, a cat jumped onto her desk. The cat was pink with green eyes and looked a lot like Sakura Haruno. It jumped on the typewriter and wrote_ I am Sakura. The enemy turned me into a cat. It is annoying. Can I be turned back? Do you have fish?_ Tsunade laughed and told Shizune to go and fetch a plate of fish, Naruto, and Kakashi. When Shizune was gone, Tsunade turned to Sakura and said "I've seen this jutsu before. You will say in cat form for three weeks. You will have to put up with only being able to speak catanese, but your ninja skills will stay. Since we have three weeks, I'd like you to go spy on the sound village. They probably won't pay attention to a cat, so you'd be perfect. Or should I say purr-fect?" Sakura growled. "Anyway, only stay for five days. Then come back immediately. You leave tomorrow morning. Okay?" Sakura purred.

Just then, Shizune came in with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto asked "Baa-Chan, did you get a pet?"Tsunade sighed. "No, Naruto, Sakura got turned into a cat by some jutsu. The same jutsu that turned Kakashi into a dog." Naruto started laughing. "Sakura, you look so funny as a cat!" Sakura looked up from her fish. That was when the grin started. Not the that-is-funny/happy grin. The you-annoyed-me-and-I-shall-delight-in-making-you-realize-that evil grin. Everyone backed away from Naruto, who was too busy laughing to notice. When Naruto finally looked up, Sakura was leaping at him. Next thing he knew, he was on his back, pinned to the ground with a kunai at his throat. "Nice kitty" Naruto whimpered. The kunai dug in harder. ''Don't kill me, oh great Lady Sakura" begged Naruto. Satisfied, Sakura stepped back and quickly dropped the kunai. It tasted like fish scales. From that day on, Naruto respected and feared cats. Especially pink ones.

Later that day, Kiba was walking down the street when he saw Naruto. He was about to say hi when Akamaru started barking. Looking over to see what the trouble was, he saw a cat. "Makes sense" he thought. "Akamaru _is_ a dog." The cat was strange. It had pink fur and a leaf symbol on its forehead, which was rather large. The cat also smelled like Sakura. Turning his attention back to Naruto, he saw the boy was rather worried. "Kiba! Call of Akamaru!" Naruto yelled. "_Dude_" said Kiba. "It's a cat. Let Akamaru chase the cat." He turned back to Akamaru, only to see the strangest thing. Akamaru _tried_ to chase the cat, only to get kicked in the nose by the cat, which then proceeded to jump on his head, run the length of his body, and leap of towards Kiba. The next thing Kiba knew, he was on the ground with a kunai at his throat and a furry face staring at him. "I warned you" said Naruto. "Kiba, Sakura has been turned into a cat, so keep Akamaru away from her for his own safety." Kiba just nodded. Sakura grinned the grin.

The next day, Sakura set out on her mission. She had packed food (kitty food) and light weight kunai into a saddle bag that she had borrowed from Kakashi. "Good luck" called Tsunade. Sakura gave a scathing glance back at her. "_As if I'll need it!" _she thought. Little did Sakura know, she would. Bounding closer to the border, Sakura skidded to a halt. Raising her nose, she sniffed the air, smelling something she never thought that she would. Mainly because she didn't smell things as a human. "_Sasuke!"_

**Hope you liked it! First fanfiction, cliff hanger, and BTW Ceilchat means Blue Cat in French. Review if you like, but I don't care. I have most of the story planned out except for the ending. Maybe I'll kill Kakashi, or have a kakasaku moment to make Sasuke jealous. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be stronger than Sasuke, seduce him, beat him up, slap him, and call him a *******. Now, now kiddies (kitties!), this is k++. But anyways, that's another story. Maybe I'll write it someday. TaTa!**

**Proluge**

_Bounding closer to the border, Sakura skidded to a halt. Raising her nose, she sniffed the air, smelling something she never thought that she would. Mainly because she didn't smell things as a human. _"Sasuke!"

Sakura sat for a moment. _"Should I follow the scent, or not?"_ she thought. That was decided for her when it started raining. _"All scent will be washed away by now."_So she settled down to make camp. 20 miles away, Sasuke was doing the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bounding closer to the border, Sakura skidded to a halt. Raising her nose, she sniffed the air, smelling something she never thought that she would. Mainly because she didn't smell things as a human. _"Sasuke!"

Sakura sat for a moment. _"Should I follow the scent, or not?"_ she thought. That was decided for her when it started raining. _"All scent will be washed away by now."_So she settled down to make camp. 20 miles away, Sasuke was doing the same thing.

The next morning, Sakura got up and headed off towards the village, she could make out angry men shouting. _"Hmm, I wonder what is going on."_ Spying a tree, she climbed up it and peered through the leaves into the street below. Voices drifted up to her. One loud male voice rose above the rest. "Now that Orochimaru is dead and Lord "Hawk" **a/n hint hint hawk, Lord hebi/taka? Get it** has left, we have no leader!" "I'll be leader" yelled another voice. "No you won't" screeched a female voice. "My love! My future boyfriend! Gone!" "Quiet, you little fan girl!" shouted the first voice. Something flickered in Sakura's mind._ "No, no, Lord Hawk couldn't be-**Couldn't he? -** Shut up, inner-**Fine.**"_ Sakurahad heard enough. She jumped down from the tree and raced towards her camp. As she was passing the entrance to the town, a man caught sight of her. He grinned as his Harry Potter glasses flashed in the sunlight. Twisting his gray haired head, he whispered to his dogs. "Go."

Sakura heard barking and glanced behind her. _"Omigosh!"_ Two huge, slavering dogs were gaining on her. Sakura put on speed, but she knew that she couldn't outrun them. _"Maybe… Tsunade said that my ninja skills would stay."_ Sliding to a halt, Sakura swirled to face the dogs. _"Could I?"_ she jumped into the air, half blinding the dogs with the sun at her back. Plummeting downward, Sakura struck the ground with her hind heels. A small crater opened between her and the dogs. Snickering in a way that only a cat could, she used a substitution jutsu. Reappearing in a tree, Sakura looked back at the dogs. "Logged!" she yowled.

Trotting back to camp, Sakura felt her stomach rumble. "_Hmm, I should eat. But I don't want any of those dry, disgusting pellets. I've always wondered what rabbit tasted like. Maybe I'll catch one of those for lunch."_ Sakura left her kunai by the rest of her things at camp and went off to catch a rabbit. Scenting one, she followed the trail. Catching sight of it, Sakura snuck up on the overgrown rodent.** a/n I won't be gruesome and tell you exactly how she caught it for all you rabbit lovers.** Happily dragging her rabbit back to camp, Sakura was about to enter the narrow entrance between the hedges when she saw a man in _her_ camp, sitting on _her_ inflatable pillow that _she _brought! "_Sasuke!"_

**I love rabbits, I really do! I was born in the year of the rabbit! Right, Clover? Clover and Blossom are my cousin's rabbits.E:3 See the rabbit? If you review, show me a better way to make a rabbit. But cat food tastes horrid,(don't ask, it was a dare)and I didn't want to make Sakura eat it. Don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would get rid of the curse mark and take the head of the clan. ****A****di****ὀ****s, readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sakura was about to enter the narrow entrance __between the hedges when she saw a man in _her_ camp, sitting on _her_ inflatable pillow that _she_ brought! _"Sasuke!"

Whirling around, Sakura was about to run when she heard Sasuke say "Wait! I won't hurt you, kitty. _"Oh yeah. He doesn't know that I'm Sakura."_ So she turned around, dropped the rabbit, and sat._ "Maybe he will tell me things he wouldn't tell Ibiki."_ "Here kitty. I'll cook the rabbit for you." Sasuke said. So he skinned and cooked the rabbit, and cat and man had a nice supper.

Afterwards, Sasuke took out sewing supplies. He started fashioning the rabbit skin into a vest. After a while, Sasuke noticed the cat staring at him strangely. "What?" The cat prodded the sewing material. "Orochimaru taught me to sew. Oh, you probably don't know him."

"See, I was a leaf ninja three years ago. I needed power to kill my brother, who massacred my clan. Happy family, huh? Anyways, Orochimaru could give me power, so I left Konoha to go train with him. Before I did, however, my teammate, Sakura, found me. She was an annoying fan girl, and had pink hair and green eyes, like you. But anyways, she delayed me by hugging me and begging me to stay. Then she confessed that she loved me. So like the nice guy I am, I told her thank you and knocked her out. Ow, cat! Why'd you scratch me! It's not like you can understand me! Ow! Fine, maybe you can. And maybe it was mean to break her heart. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. Then after I was traveling to Orochimaru's layer, my best friend and other teammate, Naruto, came after me and tried to kill me so he could bring me back to Konoha. The battle was epic. He lost honorably. I won with the power of the stone heart. Non-Uchiha's call it the power of emo. How silly. Stop smirking, cat! Anyways, I trained with that Oreo pedophile, and he put me on a team with the most annoying fan girl in Uchiha history! Maybe that's what made me realize that I loved Sakura. So I killed that old snake for _acquainting_ me with that mega fan girl. Then I decided to come back to Konoha and rebuild my clan. So here I am today!" Sasuke finished. The cat was smirking at him. Again. _Sweat drop._

"_Long monologue. __**He loves us! And I was right! **__About what?__** He was lord Hawk! **__Fine, yeah, whatever."_Sakura was disturbed from her thoughts when Sasuke placed a rabbit skin vest around her. Looking up, she meowed. Sasuke looked embarrassed that he poured out his heart and gave a cat a gift. "Hn." Waking up to him, Sakura jumped in his lap. "You know what, I think I'll call you Pinky" Sasuke said. 'Pinky' kicked him in his tender spot. "Ow! Fine! Since you don't like that, I'll call you Sakura." 'Sakura' purred and fell asleep. "Goodnight." Said Sasuke and fell asleep too.

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura packed their things and set off to Konoha. When they reached the gates, one guard ran to get the Hokage. Sakura went up to the other guard and relayed some info to the other guard. Sasuke just assumed that she had run into the village. Tsunade soon came with Naruto.

Naruto was having a perfectly nice lunch when Tsunade came up and said that she needed him. "Sure Granny, just let me finish my lunch." Slurping the last bits of ramen, Naruto joined Tsunade. Wondering why they were heading towards the gates, Naruto caught sight of a man he knew. His eyes widening, Naruto shouted "Sasuke!"

**There you have it! Sasuke loves Sakura, but he won't know she was the cat until Halloween. Don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata wouldn't be weak, and Naruto would start liking her. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There you have it! Sasuke loves Sakura, but he won't know she was the cat until Halloween. Don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata wouldn't be weak, and Naruto would start liking her. Bye!**

_Wondering why they were heading towards the gates, Naruto caught sight of a man he knew. His eyes widening, Naruto shouted "Sasuke!"_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Suddenly Sasuke was flying through the air while an enraged Naruto was shouting "You have disrespected the future ramen Hokage by leaving and betraying us!" Slowly Sasuke got up and asked "The future ramen Hokage? Who's that?" My gosh, Sasuke, you're an idiot." Ino said, walking up from nowhere. "Who else likes ramen and wants to be Hokage?" "Oh. Hn." Sasuke muttered. Tsunade clapped her hands for attention. "Sasuke may be slow because of the blow to the head he just received. But we shall have to interrogate him. For now, Bird** a/n ANBU mask**, watch Sasuke. Naruto, Ino, come with me."

When Tsunade and said ninja arrived at the Hokage office, a pink cat was waiting for them. "So you turned into a cat, eh, forehead?" Sakura glared and typed something out via type writer. It read _' Pig, someday I will learn that jutsu and turn you into your namesake!'_ Ino had the uttermost look of horror upon her face. "Noooooooo! That would totally clash with my outfit!" Sakura seemed to be laughing. She probably was. "Ahem!" coughed Shizune. When that didn't work, Tsunade yelled "Ok, you little brats listen up!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and cowered before the big lady. 0.o_Scary!_ "Anyway," Tsunade said calmly, "Sakura, give your report." Sakura was following the ways of the fast and furious as she typed. In three minutes flat, the report was hot of the 'press'. "Hmm" said Tsunade.

_The sound is in disarray. Sasuke has killed Orochimaru. Afterwards he took a team with him and killed Itachi. It appears that he does not know the truth about Itachi. We should keep it that way. If he found out, he might go on a rampage and destroy Konoha. Sasuke doesn't regret anything, but he wants to come back and (_Blush_) rebuild his clan. I say that we let him. However, we ought to send a patrol to sound to capture Kabuto. He sent his dogs after me as I was leaving. I beat up the dogs, but I want to beat up Kabuto, too. Besides, he could be a bad influence on sound. We want to make a new, untwisted sound. He also could teach us something about the re-growth cell process._

"Good job, Sakura." Tsunade said. "Sai!" "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" " I want you to… Wait, what are you reading?" "Jiraya-san said it would improve my people skills." Sai was reading the orange book. Dun dun dun! "oww!" Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "Anyways, I need the Uchiha to stay with you. Maybe he could learn how to at least fake smile, instead of glaring and smirking all the time." "Yes, Tsunade-sama." "Everyone dismissed!" Everyone was filing out when Tsunade said "Oh, Sakura? Wait." Sakura turned around and Jumped on the desk. "Kakashi and I were doing research on your, ah, affinity. We've almost created a pill that will give you back your normal body. Do you want the Pill, or do you like being a cat?' Sakura shrugged and mewed. "Think it over" Advised Tsunade. When Sakura left, she turned and called for Uchiha Sasuke.

**How did you like it? I need you to tell me whether or not Sakura should take the pill. So yes, review. Don't own Naruto. Guess who did most of rebuilding Konoha? Yamato! If he weren't a ninja, he would be a carpenter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hokage-sama" Sasuke said. "You called me." "I indeed did" said Tsunade. "To discuss your punishment. You will be living in Naruto's house until a certain ANBU gets back in 2 weeks. You mayn't go anywhere outside of the house without Naruto with you. No missions for a month." Sasuke nodded. "Hokage-sama, if I'm living with Naruto, we'll be biting at each other's throats. Wouldn't it be better for me to live at Sakura's?" "Sakura is unavailable for the next two weeks. And you've never had a problem about quarrelling with Naruto. Dismissed." "Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke turned and left.

Neji quickly blocked Tenten's throw dagger and winced as the strange bent object he had dodged several seconds ago hit the back of his head. He was winded for a few seconds and he heard Tenten laugh and say "That's called a boomerang." She walked up to him and said "I win!" A kunai was pressed to the back of his neck. "Fine. Stupid _Boomerang_." Neji muttered. Tenten and Neji walked to the tree that they always sat under after training. "Do you want me to open up your chakra points?" asked Neji. "Sure!" Tenten replied. Neji gently began to massage her shoulders. He rubbed them gently, releasing soft flares of chakra where blocked chakra points were. "Mmmm, Neji. You should go into a professional massaging career." Neji moved on to her back. When he finished, he asked Tenten "Do you want to go out for supper?" Tenten didn't answer. Her head was on Neji's shoulder and she was asleep. Neji smiled a genuine smile, not a smirk. He gently picked her up and put her on his back._ "Where was Tenten's house again? Oh yeah."_ Neji made his way over to Weapon Lane._"Typical Tenten."_When he got to Tenten's house, he rang the doorbell. Tenten 's little brother opened it, smoking a cigar. _"Nasty little dragon." "_Is Tam in?" Neji asked. "Whaddya think?" he replied, tapping ash on the carpet. "Good," said Neji. He walked in and put Tenten gently down on the couch. "You're her boyfriend, right?" Asked that nasty little dragon. Without waiting for an answer, he said" If you hurt her, I ain't gonna have to do pat. That girl'll eat you for breakfast and pick her teeth with your bones." Neji walked out the door, throwing a "Yeah, whatever" behind him. But as he made his way home, those words rang in his head. _You're her boyfriend, right?" "Could he think of Tenten as something more than a friend? Maybe. She is a pretty good ninja, not useless like Sakura when she was a genin. She's cute too, with her chocolate brown hair and those deep dreamy eyes… Snap out of it, Neji! Great. I've already fallen in love with her._

Ami watched Neji with interest. "Now to make him mine! I'll finally get revenge on Tenten. She caused me to flunk! Just she wait 'till I break her heart. Oh Neji! You're so much cuter than Sasuke!"

**Sorry about the wait. My dad took away my password to my computer, so I can't update as often. If you wanted Sakura to turn into a person right away, too bad, you didn't review. Or you didn't read the last chapter in time. In a lot of other fan fictions, I find Ami annoying. If I owned Naruto, telephones or cars would come **_**before**_** computers, like in this world. But I don't. DX. Until we meet again.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ami watched Neji with interest. "Now to make him mine! I'll finally get revenge on Tenten. She caused me to flunk! Just she wait 'till I break her heart. Oh Neji! You're so much cuter than Sasuke!"_

Sakura stalked down the alley, her tail twitching. She was _not_ having a good day. As a cat, everything was so much bigger. While looking for Ino's flower shop, she poked her nose in a hair dressers place and got sprayed with hair dye! Now she was completely black! "Hey, kitty." A big brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and huge claws slid out of the shadows. "It's dangerous to walking alone at night. Let me walk with you, and I'll protect you." Sakura rolled her eyes._"Men!"_ "I could protect both of us better than you could protect your own pelt." Unruffled, the tabby stayed by her. "I'm Tiger, by the way." Sakura resisted the urge to say_ yes, you are._ Another cat peeled out of the darkness. He was a golden-brown tabby with amber eyes. "Good evening, Talon" said Tiger. " 'Evening. Who's this? Clan, Tribe, Rouge, or Kittypet?" Asked Talon. Sakura had no idea what to say, but Tiger replied "Rouge, I think." "Well, _rouge,_ what's your name?" _"Uh-oh. Think fast, Sakura they shouldn't know your real name."_ "Star" she blurted out_. "Pretty good!"_ "Star" mused Tiger. Sakura/Star spotted Ino's flower shop up ahead. "Gotta go. Bye!" she mewed. "Come back and visit us!" called Tiger. _"Sure…"_

"Forehead!" cried Ino as Sakura entered the shop. "Come on! I have a typewriter in the back. You want to spend the night?" When Sakura reached the typewriter, she wrote out; _I'll spend the night. I made some friends a few minutes ago. Their names were Tiger and Talon. I gave them a fake name, Star, but I think I'll go see them again some time. _Ino said "How neat is that! You could recruit so many friends for spies or something!" _I'm __not__ going to get a whole bunch of cats on a dangerous mission unless they want to or they are our only hope!_ "Okay, okay, Sakura! Just a thought." Ino defended herself.

Sasuke was walking down the street when a group of girls appeared. Sasuke froze in terror, recalling that these were his worst Konoha fan girls. It was too late. They'd spotted him! Sasuke ran for his pride. Reaching Naruto's place, Sasuke flung himself inside, slammed the door, and locked it. Safe!

Hikari screeched like an ugly vulture. "What do you mean he got away!" she yelled. "I send you to get a picture of The Uchiha Sasuke and you fail? What kind of ninja fan girls are you?" "Obviously recognizable ones" said a sympathetic voice from the shadows. "You sent his biggest fan girls, yes? Well, he recognized them and ran. It's as simple as that." "Ah, yes" Hikari remembered. "Come out where they can see you, friend. Girls, we have a new addition. She has been on Sasuke's team for a short term. Please welcome her." Out of the shadows stepped Karin.

As he walked into the dining room, he was greeted by 15 Naruto clones. POOF! As they puffed into extinction, the real Naruto walked up to Sasuke. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke said "Sorry, for leaving Konoha. I'm not going to pretend it was to _Protect the Ones I Love_, blah blah blah. I did it for myself, and only myself. Now I know that I should have stayed and gained power another way. Um, sorry, yeah." Naruto was staring at him. _Sweat drop_. Finally he grinned. "Man, Sasuke, that's the longest, most un-emo speech I've ever heard you say!"Naruto exclaimed. "Forgiven?" asked Sasuke. Naruto held out his hand and they shook. "For supper we have chicken ramen, beef ramen, or…" "P_lease not ramen!" _prayed Sasuke. "Or shrimp ramen!" finished Naruto. A groan came from Sasuke.

**Sakura has little kitty friends! You know who they are if you read Warrior cats. You know how I said ****Konoha's**** worst fan girls? Karin was worse! I apologize sincerely if your name is Hikari, I do not mean to make fun of you because nobody I know is named Hikari. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would, well, come back. Farewell, readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_For supper we have chicken ramen, beef ramen, or…" "Please not ramen!" prayed Sasuke. "Or shrimp ramen!" finished Naruto. A groan came from Sasuke._

Neji walked into the coffee shop and ordered a shot of espresso from the girl behind the counter. "Coming right up!" she said cheerily. Neji watched her short purple hair swing as she worked _"She could be friends with Sakura. That's mean, Neji! Purple hair is kind of pretty…" _"Here you go, sir!" His coffee was ready. "So you work here?" Neji asked. "No, I walked past here this morning and I said to myself, Gal, today you will help out at this shop with no pay, just for fun." It took Neji a moment to realize that she was being sarcastic. Blushing, he turned his head away and gulped his coffee. "Hey, Ami! You and your boyfriend are holding up the line!" shouted an annoyed co-worker. "Sorry!" shouted Ami. She turned back to the line. "Next customer, please." As Neji walked out of the door, he wondered,_ "Does she have a boy friend?"_

Sakura was aimlessly puttering around her attic when she came upon a black and white ball, some cleated shoes, long socks, what looked like leg guards, and an athletic shirt and shorts._ "My soccer uniform!"_She remembered. It was long ago when those twelve people came and taught her to play soccer.__Flashback_ Little Sakura was silently playing with a little red ball all by herself. All day people had teased her about her forehead, and Ino had gone home early. Suddenly the ball slipped away from her and fell into the river. Sakura gasped and ran to the bank, but it was already gone. Just as she was about to cry, a finger tapped her shoulder. Sakura looked up into a smiling blue-eyed freckled face. "Don't cry. Here, you can use this ball. It's way better." The girl handed Sakura a black and white ball. "I'm Hilah. These people behind me are my soccer team. This is Ty, Laurel, Justice, Kate, Eli, Desi, Suni, Jack, Kin, Hastean, and Laine." Each person stepped up as they were named. "We could teach you to play soccer if you like?" Little Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, let's begin!" called Hilah. First, Laurel, Desi, and Kate taught her the rules of the game and how to play. Then Laine showed her how to perform a throw-in, kick the ball, soft passing, hard passing and 'boot it up the field'. Then Ty showed her how to dribble, and then he and Hastean taught her fancy moves, tricks, and turns. Then it was Justice's turn." When you're a goalie, don't be afraid to dive in front of the ball. Try to stop it at almost any cost." He advised. Justice also showed her how to punt the ball and catch it in the chest. After a little while, only one in seven shots could get past Sakura. Of course, she could get taller and be able to reach some of the shots, but that was trivial. Next Hilah, Jack, and Suni showed her how to play defense. Block tackle, shadowing, and sticking to the forward, all of that. They also taught her how to trap the ball. Later, Eli and Kin set her on running and shooting drills for forwards. At the end of the session, the team presented to her an outfit that meant she was a soccer player. They also gave her a soccer ball. Little Sakura glowed. "Bye!" said Hilah. "Keep practicing!" _

"_I am so going to challenge my team to a soccer game when I'm back to normal." _Thought Sakura. _"I shall so beat the **** out of them. I don't think that they even know how to really play soccer besides kick the ball into the net."_

**Another one done. I got the soccer idea partly from the fact that I play soccer, and that episode where Naruto is trying to use up his chakra by playing soccer with his shadow clones. My name is not Hilah nor any of those other names. If you think that you know or are one of those people, then rest assured that this is the only mention of you in this fanfic. It isn't even the real name of the people. Don't worry, it won't be Neji3Ami forever. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Karin would go soak her head.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_I am so going to challenge my team to a soccer game when I'm back to normal." _Thought Sakura. _"I shall so beat the **** out of them. I don't think that they even know how to really play soccer besides kick the ball into the net."_

_"I am officially bored."_ Thought Sakura_. ". At least the Konoha11 are coming over. Maybe I should have taken that pill-_AARRGH!" POOF! "Cool! I'm not a cat anymore!" DING DONG! "Aaaaaaand I'm in my old smelly clothes." said Sakura. "Coming!" She hurried upstairs and pulled on a green tank top and tan shorts. Running downstairs and almost tripping, she opened the door.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto, "I thought-" Ino put her hand over Naruto's mouth. "Girls meeting upstairs. Now." She said, looking Sakura in the eye.

"So Sakura, what are you going to do now that the Uchiha is back?" asked Ino, sprawled on the beanbag. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were in Sakura's room. The boys were downstairs with food and a TV, out of earshot.

"Seeing as I am a twenty year old _human_ female, it would be lying for me to say that I am no longer interested in him." said Sakura. "I guess I may have to get on his good side and maybe... include him?"

"What do you mean by include?" asked Hinata. "Socially be more interactive by inviting him to my house for dinner, offer to help clean the Uchiha compound, talk to him when I run into him at random places." explained Sakura. "Ohh.."

"That reminds me, Hinata, you know how I helped you the other day big time and now you owe me?" "Yeahh..?" "Do me a favor. Visit Naruto at his house sometime. Offer to help clean up, and make lunch for the two of you." "...ok..."whimpered Hinata.

"Forehead! How did you turn human?" So Sakura explained and told them about what Sasuke said in the forest when she was still a cat.

"Omigawsh Fore head! You totally have a chance!" squealed Ino. "Can I be maid of honor?"

Sasuke was annoyed. Naruto had dragged him to Sakura's house being all secretive, when Sasuke clearly remembered Tsunade saying that Sakura wouldn't be back for two weeks. Then Sakura opened the door looking all out of sorts and all the girls disappeared upstairs for half an hour now.

Just then Sakura came down the stairs.

"Sasuke, Naruto, do you want to come over here tomorrow night for dinner?" She said. "Kakashi Sensei is on a mission."

"Yatta!" said Naruto.

"What will we eat?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Tomato soup with noodles" answered Sakura.

"Alright" said Sasuke.

"Great! See you at seven, then?" Sakura asked. Both boys nodded.

After the Konoha 11 left, Sakura pulled out her Tomato Soup recipe and went upstairs to find something nice but comfortable to wear. Then she found instructions on how to get Naruto sick with a mild cold for twelve hours.

**Sorry, midears, for not updating, but I was busy, so oh well. Also, I tried to update it recently, But for some reason it wouldn't let me! Does anyone know anything about that? Next do you want Sasusaku, Nejiamiten, naruhina, or inomystery? I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the month. I have no power over naruto, but if I did, I would put more romance in. In a week, readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

_After the Konoha 11 left, Sakura pulled out her Tomato Soup recipe and went upstairs to find something nice but comfortable to wear. then she found instructions on how to get Naruto sick with a mild cold for twelve hours._

A telephone rang, and Sakura picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura, sorry, but I can't come to the dinner tonight. I'm sick. Have a nice dinner!" Wheezed Naruto.

"Oh, my, Naruto! Don't worry, I'll get Hinata to come over with chicken soup. Stay in bed, keep warm, and bye!"

"Ok, bye Sakura!"

Sakura put down the phone and sighed. One problem over, one extra one to finish. She picked up the phone and called Hinata.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinata! Are you free tonight?"

"Hello Sakura. Yes, I am. Why?"

"Naruto is sick. Can you go up there with some chicken soup? You make wonderful chicken soup, and you know you want to visit him."

"O-okay. Does he like n-noodles in h-his soup?"

"Yes, he does. He also likes clear broth."

"Okay Sakura. See you at Ino's day after tomorrow?"

"Yes! Now go make that soup. Toodle-oo!"

Sakura hung up the phone and went upstairs. Opening her closet, she pulled out a dark green beaded sweater and knee length tan shorts. Laying them on her bed, she went to her dresser and found her silver t-shirt. Exchanging those clothes for her current ones, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _Perfect._ **Sasuke will so fall in love with us.** Sakura opened a dark brown walnut box and picked out a perfume. Eau de d' agrumes. Just right for a boy that loves tomatos. Checking herself in the mirror once more, Sakura hurried downstairs to set the table for two. _Oh, I forgot! The candle!_ Hurrying to the pantry, she brought out a wooden box. Her mother had given it to her when she turned eighteen and moved to her own apartment. _Save it for when the boy of your dreams comes over for dinner and it is just the two of you. _She had said. _It has a powerful luck charm, the Haruno clan's trademark. But it only works five times._ Sakura unwrapped it gingerly. She had never used it, waiting until Sasuke had come back.

Ding-dong! Quickly lighting the candle, Sakura opened the door. There was Sasuke, wearing a dress shirt and slacks. Inner Sakura drooled. **Yummy! **_Quiet!_

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"He came down with a cold. I had Hinata go over with some chicken soup for him." explained Sakura. "Come in!"

Sasuke stepped inside and sniffed the air. "Smells good." he said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I help Tenchi and Ayame sometimes at Ichiraku's." Sakura stirred the soup and began to ladle it out. "It's good practice and a nice way to relax."

"Cool." Sasuke pulled a box of mochi out of nowhere. "I brought these for a dessert. I thought that it would be a good way to get rid of them."

**Gotta love that boy! **_Shut up and go to your box!_

_"_Thank you!" Sakura said. "Here, I made some sticky garlic rice so that you could have a non-sweet dessert. And since Naruto isn't here, we can keep the noodles out if you'd like!"

Sasuke sighed. "Thank goodness! Do you have any idea what torture it is too eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Pure torture!"

"Poor baby!" chuckled Sakura. "Nasty ramen trying to take over and kill all tomato dinners."

"Not funny!" said Sasuke, but he laughed and sipped some of the soup. "Tomato with basil, garlic, onion, black pepper and chunks of chicken."

"...Wow..."

"Dead on, right?"

"Yes..."

The rest of the dinner passed smoothly with some small talk. When they got to the dessert, Sakura complimented the mochi, and ate it up. Sasuke seemed to love the rice.

"Where did you get the recepie?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh! Strangely enough, I found it floating around on a scrap of paper." Sakura said.

"It tastes like the one my mother would make. Almost exactly." Said Sasuke. "It is very good."

"Oh... Thank you..."

"I have to go now...we should do this again sometime."

"Sure! Anytime!"

"Without Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"Okay..."

"Good night."

"Good night!"

**Every night! Anytime! Mornings too! 24/7! **_Good night to you too. _**Good night!**

_The candle worked..._

**Yo. You know, if you review, I'll remember too update. Otherwise it might take weeks. Good thing I'm on summer break! I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't last forever! **さようなら


	10. Chapter 10

"So, forehead, how did it go?" Ino asked.

The girls—Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were in Sakura's apartment listening to Canon, eating crackers and drinking cream soda for their monthly sleepover. Sakura had awesome blankets and beanbags.

"Be quiet Ino. I wanna listen to the music!" Sakura groaned.

"Did you play this when Sasuke was here?" Tenten asked. "Or did you play Ohio?"

"Tenten, I would not play Ohio when Sasuke is around!" **(a/n If you don't get this, go to **.com/watch?v=vahS-sjh3g8&feature=related **and skip the first 30 seconds. Also go to this:** .com/watch?v=WboVpPvvsP8 **)**

"Not any more than you would give Neji an eagle with a clipped wing!" Scolded Sakura.

Tenten sighed. "Neji has a girlfriend" She grabbed the ice-cream.

"Who, Tenten?" asked Ino and Sakura. "Tell us!"

"If I knew, she would be very unhappy right now." Tenten mumbled. "I asked and he said to ask Hinata."

"Who, Hinata?" screamed Ino and Sakura.

"Umm, it was a girl with short purple hair and fingernails like claws…"

"OMG ITS AMI!" Ino screamed.

"Ami?" Tenten asked. "She hates me because I graduated the academy and she didn't."

"Now she is after Neji, huh? Alright! All we need to do is to show Neji how horrible she is!" Declared Sakura.

Ino smiled. "Hinata, did Amy bully you? Or hurt you?"

Hinata totally flipped out.

"NO! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER LET THAT –THAT COW OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN WITHOUT GETTING POUNDED UNTIL SHE BEGS FOR MERCY MILLIONS OF TIMES OVER AGAIN AND SHE RESEMBLES THE SICK WIMPY PATHETIC CATTY –bleep- SHE IS!"

"Wow, Hinata…"

"Hinata, you should be like that in front of Naruto!"

"That was awesome, Hinata," Ino said "But do you think you can postpone that until Neji has broken up with her?"

"I got a recording!" chirped Tenten.

"Great, Tenten. Ok, girls, we have a mission." Said Ino "Are you in?"

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"OK!" Ino yelled "Hinata, you are the most important operative. You have a HUGE part. And you need to hold in your hate and fake fear in front of Ami."

"I can do that." Said Hinata, frowning. "Where will this be placed?"

"Hyuga compound." Said Tenten. "It's the only place where Neji wouldn't be suspicious about Hinata being there. Neji has a date with Ami day after tomorrow at The Blue Moon Café, so they'll probably meet at Neji's house. Ino—can you-?"

"Manipulate their minds?" Ino finished. "Oh, yes. Also, even though it will be very faint, I can make Neji wonder why he is dating Ami. Very faint, though."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Okay, so we have Neji and Amy in the house. Hinata will walk into the same room as them and freak out. Once she starts doing that, Tenten will ring the doorbell and find Hinata in the freak out state. Tenten will say something like, "I thought you were better than this, Neji. How could you do this to Hinata? I guess you better find a new training partner," And stuff like that. Then Tenten and Hinata leave and report to Ino and I. Ino and I will then go find Neji and somehow separate him from Ami, and reprimand and threaten him. Ino will place the seed of doubt in Neji's mind, and then we will watch everything unfold. Evil laughter!"

All four girls cackled on cue. A recording of thunder and lightning played, and the fan pushed an ominous wind through the darkened room.

"**Mwa hahahahaha**!"

**New Chapter! If you review to remind me to update, I'll update. Sakura evil scientist? :p Au revior,**

**-cielchat**


	11. Chapter 11

"aaand…Action!" Ino hissed into the wireless walkie-talkie.

Tenten marched up to the Hyuga clan door and knocked politely. Hinata answered it, as planned, and they winked at each other.

"Is Neji here?" asked Tenten. "He didn't show up at training today and Gai sent me to find him."

"Oh, yes, I saw him go into the kitchen. Just follow me." Hinata said. They turned a corner and froze at the sight of Ami. Hinata gave a little gasp and fainted; it was getting kind of scary how well she could faint on cue. Tenten caught her before she hit the ground.

"Neji, you are such a jerk." She said, and then turned around and left the room. Neji frowned.

"What are you talking about? Wait, Tenten!" Neji put his glass down and followed her. He caught up with Tenten and Hinata, who was waking up, outside. Sakura was there too.

"Seriously, Neji?" scoffed Sakura. "Could you get any lower?"

Neji was getting very confused now.

"Mind confusion Jutsu!" Ino whispered.

"Is this about Ami?" he asked.

"Finally!" said Sakura. "Took you long enough."

"But what did she do?"

Tenten cast him a look of disgust, turned on her heel and left, Hinata and Sakura following her, the latter pausing to look back at him and draw a finger across her throat.

"Ami!" Neji yelled. "What did you do to Hinata?"

"Are you guys going to the Halloween dance?" asked Ino. "They have a contest for best costume."

"I'm going, but I'm not entering the contest." Said Tenten. "I think I'll go as a ninja."

Sakura reached over and lightly hit her on the head. "I won't let you. You are going in something gorgeous, dahling."

"Nooooooo! Hinata, save me!"

Hinata giggled and let Tenten hide behind her.

"Eyeshadow and lip gloss and mascara and blush and eyeliner and all sorts of stuff! And we are going to force you into a very tight dress and heels! Six inch Heels!" Ino laughed.

"Never!" sobbed the brunette. "Make Hinata into a fairy, not me! I have another idea for me!"  
Ino sighed. "What are you going as, forehead?"

"A cat."

"Oooh, really? Like, a full on cat, or a neko?" Ino asked. "'cuz if you go as a neko I want to do your makeup."

"Okay, Ino, you can!"

Ami ran past them exploding and hissing.

"Ooooo, brat got served!" called Hinata. Sakura and Tenten high fived her while Ino laughed.

**Oh yey. Ami was taken down. Sorry, this chapter was pretty bad. The next one will be awesome, though. just as soon as I write it.**

**Love, cielchat.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sakura!" yelled Ino, banging on the door. "Open up!"  
The door swung open, and Sakura grabbed Ino and Hinata and pulled them inside.  
"Ino, my neighbors get very annoyed if people make a lot of noise! Hush up, will you?" she hissed.  
"Sorry, forehead. Now where is your costume?"Ino inquired.  
"Both of you come up to my room." Sakura said. "Where's Tennie?"  
"She said she wanted to do her costume alone." Hinata spoke. "We should just wait until the dance to see her."  
Ino flopped down on a bean bag. "Sakura, I think we should do you first. Go put on your costume, pleeeaaaseee?"  
"Okay, okay, Ino." Sakura laughed. "My makeup is on top of my desk."  
Ino looked at the cluttered, messy desk and decided that it was too far away. "Hinaaataaa, my favoritest person in the whole wide world except for maybe Sakura but you're soooo much nicer than her-"  
Hinata grabbed Sakura's makeup bag and tossed it at Ino, rolling her eyes.  
"Thank you!" Ino squealed.  
Sakura stepped out of her closet wearing a fuschia chiffon flowing top and pastel pink leggings with lace. She had white flats on her feet, white gloves, and a white faux fur scarf.  
"That's all?" Ino asked. "I mean, it's very dressy, but not really a costume thing, you know?"  
"No, there's more." Said Sakura. She screwed up her face and concentrated really hard.  
POP!  
"Nice, Sak!" Ino laughed.  
"Wow…" said Hinata. "That's really cool."  
Sakura reached up and patted her ears, and then swished her tail. "Pretty life-like, huh?"  
"Very." Said Ino. "Now come here so I can do your makeup. Hinata, go put on your dress, I want to see how it looks on you."  
Sakura knelt in front of Ino and kept her face completely still while Ino dabbed at her lips and eyes. When she felt Ino drawing lines on her cheeks, she stifled a laugh. "Are you drawing whiskers?"  
"Hold still! And what kind of a cat would you be without whiskers and a nose?" Ino touched something wet on her nose, then held up a mirror. Sakura grinned.  
"Beautiful. Ino, you are a genius. Oh hey, I have fangs!"  
Hinata laughed, and Sakura and Ino turned to look at her.  
"OHMYGOSH HINATA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL I'M GOING TO CRY!" Ino half screamed.  
"Ino! What did I tell you about my neighbors!" Sakura scolded.  
"That they left on a vacation a week ago?"  
"Oh yeah." Sakura sweatdropped. "Well, scream all you like then."  
Hinata had a silver floor length spaghetti strap dress on. Her hair was pinned up with a hair ornament that had a crescent moon and stars dangling from it, and she wore a silver necklace also with a crescent moon.  
"Sakura, do you have any silver eyeshadow?" Ino asked.  
"Yeah, and some silver eyeliner. Hinata, would you rather have lip gloss or this whitish lipstick I have?" Sakura said.  
"Umm, the lipstick." Hinata said shyly.  
"Perfect!" exclaimed Ino after she had applied all desired cosmetics. Hinata really did look as beautiful as the moon. "Now all you need it the sun!"  
"What?" asked Hinata. "Who is the sun?"  
"Naruto!" said Sakura, on the other side.  
"O-oh..." stuttered Hinata.  
"Inooooooo..." Sakura said evilly. "I dare you to wear your hair down!"  
"Fine." said Ino. "Let me get my dress on."  
Ino had a baby blue dress to match her eyes that had very large butterfly wings sewn to the back that "flapped" whenever she walked. She wore blue stilettos that also had tiny butterflies glued on.  
"Beeyootifuhl!" announced Sakura. "Now, some blue eyeshadow and lipgloss, and you are all set!"  
_

They were having fun at the party. A lot of fun. So much fun that they forgot to find Tenten, but they didn't mind.

"Sakura." Sasuke was standing in front of her.

"Yes?" Sakura placed her camera on the table next to Ino.

"Dance with me." He held out his hand.

"O-okay." _Did I just stutter? I'm turning into Hinata!_

The music started up again, a slow song. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and he swung her around. She saw Ino taking pictures of her and stuck out her tounge. Ino pointed to her left, and Sakura turned to see Naruto practically holding up a very faint Hinata. She caught Hinata's eye and gave her a thumbs up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, just Naruto dancing with Hinata." Sakura replied.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "dobe."

The song ended and Sakura curtsied and ran off to rescure her camera from Ino.

Sakura got a picture of Naruto and Hinata slowdancing, and of Naruto's Fox costume, and of Saskue's gory avenger costume, and a picture of herself, Hinata, and Ino together, and of Lee in a "most scarily unyouthful" costume a.k.a. normal civilian clothing, and of Sakura dancing with Sasuke –wait. How did someone get a picture of that?

"And now, for the winners of the costume contest!" Iruka called out before Sakura could delete the picture.

"In third place," Iruka said, "For her amazingly lifelike cat costume, Haruno Sakura!"

"WHOOOO!" Ino yelled as Sakura made her way up to the stage and accepted her trophy.

"In second place," said Iruka, "Tenten!"

Sakura gasped. Tenten's costume was beautiful red dress, and she had let her hair down and dyed it with streaks of red and orange that complimented it nicely, and she had some very nice makeup work on, but the most stunning thing was some sort of jutsu she had cast around herself to make it look like flames were all around her as if she was a human torch. The flames didn't burn her or anything it touched, so Sakura assumed it was some sort of genjutsu.

"In first place, for merely taking off his mask, Hatake Kakashi!"

'I told you," Kakashi said, accepting his prize. "I'm the White Fang of the Leaf. Besides, this isn't really my face. I put a henge on."

"Be quiet, Kakashi, or I'm taking it back." Said Iruka.

The audience groaned with disappointment when they realized that they hadn't gotten to see Kakashi's face. Sakura reflected that Kakashi really did look like his father, from what she had seen from the pictures. He had all of the signature gear and sword of the White Fang, and he had tied his hair back in a ponytail.

"Nice costume, Sensei!" Sakura chirped.

"Sakura, you lost to Gai's student. Now I'm going to have to hear all about how he taught his students better." Kakashi reprimanded.

"Sensei, we told you, we aren't getting caught up in your ridiculous competition with Gai. Besides, you beat Gai himself, didn't you?

"True."

Sakura stepped out of the door, planning to go home and take a nice hot bath, when Sasuke appeared.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he said.

"Don't do that!" Sakura gasped. "It scares me when people pop into thin air!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Soooo…How do you do that cat thing?"

Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion. Why was Sasuke asking her that? Oh, no, what if he found out that he met her in the forest?

"Can you turn into a full on cat?"

Sakura blushed wildly. "Umm, I really have to go now!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke caught her arm, preventing her from running away. "You were the cat in the forest, right?"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she couldn't see she would disappear!

"Then I guess you would know…" Sasuke trailed off and Sakura cracked one eye open in confusion. Apparently that was what Sasuke was waiting for, because then he swooped in and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura stiffened, then relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You THIEF!"

Karin was standing in the road with a posse.

**Heyhey. How'd you like my cliffie? I know, it isn't very dramatic. Hey, I need some ideas for the rest of the story. I'm going to wrap it up soon and officially complete it in the next few chapters, so I need some input. Thank you everyone!**

**cielchat**


	13. Chapter 13

Hikari was having a good time. Under the guidance of Karin, the SFC's more unnoticeable girls had been able to get dozens of pictures of their target, the best of which had been used for Hikari's bedroom wallpaper. Just a few more and her fourth wall would be covered with Sasuke's amazingly gorgeous fwacie. Hikari fell back onto her bed and giggled at the thought. Suddenly her watch beeped, pulsing a red light. She was instantly alert. Red was bad, very bad. Hikari disappeared from her room in a flash.

As she raced through the streets, Hikari noticed many other girls rushing in the same direction she was. Apparently the call was sent out to their entire legion. Turning the corner to her destination, Hikari saw the most terrible and horrific scene in the universe.

Sasuke was holding hands with another girl. Hikari thought she recognized the girl from somewhere. Sakumi or Takura or something. But her name wasn't the point. The point was that she was about to be destroyed. As her fangirls closed in around her, Hikari allowed herself a small smile.

Sakura was annoyed. All her dreams had come true, then fifty something fan girls had to suddenly appear out of nowhere and accuse her of thievery. Sakura knew that if they attacked she could easily take them down, but she was wearing a dress. So impractical.

"You have not been given permission to kiss Sasuke-kun!" yelled the girl in front with flaming red hair and glasses. "Submit yourself to punishment and swear to never speak to Sasuke-kun again!"

Sakura blinked. Why did this girl think she could push her around? Her chakra levels were not nearly as high as Sakura's.

"Karin..." Sasuke groaned. He passed one of his hands over his face, and the other squeezed Sakura's own tighter. "What are you even doing here?"

"Protecting you from ugly pink-haired civilians who try to kiss you without consent, of course!" Karin announced. "As a fully fledged genin, I will keep the nuisances away!"

Sakura laughed out loud. This Karin thought she was a civilian? As if!

**Can we crush them, please?  
**_Of course not. We would get in trouble. Besides, they really aren't worth it._

"Sasuke, I'm just gonna leave. I have a hospital shift tomorrow morning. See you later!"

"Excuse me?" said Karin. "You're not going anywhere until we're finished with you!"

Sakura glanced back at her. "I don't know how you think you'll stop me."

Karin yelled and leapt at her, but in two seconds, Sakura had her pinned to the ground.

"Anyone else want a try?" She asked. All of the fangirls shook their head vigorously. "Good. Then get out of here."

As they scattered, Sakura turned to Karin.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you should just leave me alone. And you don't own Sasuke. Got that?"

Karin nodded, and Sakura let her up.

"You haven't seen the last of me, you pink freak!" Karin yelled as she ran away.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I'm very sorry about that." he said. "I didn't know she would follow me to Konoha."

Sakura shook her head. "You can tell me later. Right now I really need to go home and sleep. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded, looking hopeful, and kissed her one more time. Sakura walked home, not noticing that her teeth were growing sharper, her nails longer, and her nose more pointy.

**I know my chapters are short, but I never get enough time to write, and if I made them longer you would never get updates. Stick with me, please!**

**cielchat**


End file.
